Fights and harsh words
by Brakenpelt
Summary: America asks Canada a favour, but things take a turn for the worse. based off of the webcomic. no pairings. short story is short.


**A/N So, this is just a little oneshot I wrote out of boredom. It is based off of the hetalia webcomic where Canada yells at America for three hours.**

**Disclaimer: don't own hetalia or the webcomic**

**Warnings: Very short, Brothers, and shouting**

O`¬O¬O¬O¬O¬O¬O¬O¬O

"Fine! I don't need your help! I only asked because I thought you would be nice and help me!" America shouted, pointing an accusing finger at his younger twin. He had come to ask him a favor, but it seems his brother was choosing to be difficult.

"Why me? Why is it that you only remember me when you want something?" Canada shouted back, voice surpassing his usual soft tone. He folded his arms across his chest and stared murder at him. America was a little surprised that his brother was fighting back, but he was way to mad to think about it.

"My God, what a thick headed moron you are! No wonder why no one bothers to see you!" he yelled, turning his back on the northern nation.

"W-What?" he said. America looked back and saw the hurt in his brother's eyes but he held his ground. The hurt was replaced by blazing anger, as his brother clenched his fists.

"Hey, it's not my fault that you have stupid ideas! You really don't have any brains, do you?"

"Whatever, you're just too weak! Try being more realistic!"

"You're self centered and obnoxious!"

Ouch, that hurt. Then he realized, this is his brother he's fighting with. His sweet innocent brother! "Uh..." he said, trying to get the other's attention. But Canada didn't seem to hear.

"You're always eating, and it's usually McDonalds! Have you ever stopped and thought about what you're doing to yourself?"

"Can-"

"And your hero attitude, do you know how annoying and childish that is?"

"Bro?"

"you're a grown man! You need to start acting your age!"

America watched him, speechless. His own brother hated his guts, and it was his fault. He sank to the ground and cried, the yelling never stopping.

"CANADA! THAT'S ENOUGH!" England's voice cut through. He didn't know how long he had been sitting there, or when England got there. He looked up to see Canada panting and shaking with decades of pent up rage. France was gently pulling him away, but without much success.

"I hate you." Canada hissed, before allowing himself to be dragged away.

England patted his shoulder sympathetically and took him to his house. He stuck around to make sure he was okay before leaving.

America just sat in his room, feeling depressed. He ended up dozing off, only to be tormented by nightmares of everyone hating him.

He awoke at noon to someone shaking his shoulder. Squinting up, he saw a concerned Canada standing over him.

"Look I'm-" Canada started before America cut him off.

"You were right, I don't know why I do it, but I do and that just makes me a bastard."

"America..." Canada said.

"I'm a big stupid jerk and everyone knows it."

"You're right." America paused and looked at the shy nation.

"You are self centered jerk who gets on everyone's nerves. You do overdue it and I would probably be noticed more if you never existed. But that's why people like you. Plus, who would be the hero if you weren't? The world wouldn't be as great as it is if you weren't here. I would never be who I am today if you hadn't been there for me."

America smiled and gave his brother a hug. "Thanks, I really needed that." His brother gave a small smile in return before leading him out of his room.

"Here, how about I make us pancakes and we can spend the day together?" Canada offered.

"Dude, that would be awesome!" he shouted, before rushing ahead into the kitchen.

Things went back to normal after that. England and France forgot it happened, and Canada went back to being unnoticed. America continued to be America, but he never forgot that day. Ever since, Canada has been the only one to have been able to reduce him to tears. After it all, he was glad that someone had his back.

**Yep, that's it. Short fic is short. So rate and review, and fav if you liked it. Chapter 3 of your greatest ally has been sent off to my beta and im hoping to get it back soon. Although I highly doubt any of you that are reading this would be reading your greatest ally. Anyways, that's it.**


End file.
